


When You Find A Stabbed Child In The Woods

by Anonymous



Series: Magic and Soulmates [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Dadza, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Wilbur Soot, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Mumza - Freeform, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil and Kristen are walking through the woods near their house when they hear a scream.They find an injured child in a clearing.
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/ Kristen Watson
Series: Magic and Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201484
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Gaining a Son

**Author's Note:**

> Familial Soulmates  
> \- Phil, Wilbur, two others  
> \- Wilbur and another  
> \- 5  
> \- 4  
> \- 2
> 
> Friend Soulmates  
> \- Wilbur and Someone  
> \- 3  
> \- 3  
> \- More :)
> 
> Romantic Soulmates  
> \- Phil and Kristen  
> \- Wilbur and Someone  
> \- 3
> 
> Hybrids or Magic  
> \- Phil: Magic, Parrot Hybrid  
> \- Kristen: None  
> \- Wilbur: Magic

He was walking through the forest near his house with his wife.

The two of them were romantic soulmates, connected by flowers that bloomed where the other got injured.

The trees were blowing in the wind, birds were chirping, and the woods were alive all around him.

He felt someone else turn from excited to betrayed in a spilt second. They heard an aborted scream come from their left. They exchanged looks and then ran towards where the scream came from.

They came across a small clearing with a young brunette boy. The little boy was clutching a stab wound on his right side with tears streaming down his face.

He carefully approached the boy, “Hi there.”

The boy’s tear filled brown eyes shot up to him.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” He desperately tried to stay calm but he felt the worry trying to claw it’s way out.

Kristen came up behind him, I’m Kristen and this is Phil.”

“I’m-I’m W-Wil-Wilbur,” The boy got between hiccups.

He crouched down in front Wilbur, “Can I touch your wound?”

Wilbur paused in thought for a moment then he carefully nodded.

He carefully reached out, took Wilbur’s hands away from the wound, and replaced them on his own. “There’s a health potion in my backpack,” He told Kristen as he placed pressure on his room.

Kristen started to go through his backpack.

“How old are you Wilbur?” He asked.

“F-four, I-I think.”

_They stabbed a four year old._

Wilbur made a scared whimper. He also felt that same someone from before become scared.

“I’m not mad at you, I promise.” He stamped down his anger.

Kristen sat on Wilbur’s left side with the health potion. “Can you drink this for me?”

Wilbur nodded.

Kristen placed the potion Wilbur’s lips who then started to drink the potion.

He felt the wound slowly stitch itself back together.

Kristen took the glass bottle away once Wilbur finished it off.

He removed his hands, Kristen handed him a water bottle. He washed off Wilbur’s hands then his own.

“Who hurt you, sweetheart?” Kristen asked.

“My-my dad,” Wilbur said, wiping at the tears on his face, “He said-he said we didn’t have a so-ul-mate connect-ion.”

One of those ‘parents’ that won’t raise a child they aren’t familial soulmates with. However abandoning a child in the woods was one thing, _stabbing_ a child so they bleed out is another. Both were terrible but one way definitely way worse than the other.

He considered himself a kind man, but Wilbur’s biological parents would be getting punched if he ever came across them. “Would you like to come to our house?”

The four year old nodded so he carefully picked the brunette up. Wilbur buried his face in his shoulder.

Kristen chuckled softly and they started walking home.

About half way back to the house Wilbur stopped hiding his face and was staring at his green wings in awe.

He chuckled softly and shifted them.

Wilbur’s brown eyes went wide, “Woah.”

He could feel that person from earlier be awestruck. That person must be Wilbur, but that connection was unimportant to him. Getting the curly haired four year old home and safe, now that was _very_ important to him.

“Is there anything you like to do Wilbur?” Kristen asked.

Wilbur took his eyes off of his wings and looked over at Kristen, “Music!”

“Music?” She asked kindly.

Wilbur nodded excitedly. “It’s pretty!”

“It is!” She smiled. Kristen started to tell a story of the two of them’s adventures.

The house came into view, they were coming from the back so the farms came into view first.

“You _live_ here?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah, we built it.” He smiled down at the boy.

“Really?!” He felt the shock and amazement.

“Yep,” He nodded.

“Wow!”

Kristen and him chuckled.

They entered their house and he brought Wilbur up to the bathroom to give him a bath, while Kristen went through their storage room, hoping his parents had left him clothes small enough to fit Wilbur. While Wilbur was in the bath he noticed a ram tattoo on Wilbur’s back, on his shoulder blade. _Some sort of soulmate connection, either friendship or romantic. I wonder which one?_

After Wilbur was bathed and dressed, they got him some food.

When Wilbur finished he grabbed the dishes and washed them. He felt Wilbur start to become tired.

He turned around from putting the dishes away and saw Wilbur yawn. He walked over to the boy. “Is it your naptime?”

The brown eyed boy nodded and yawned again.

He picked up the young boy and brought him up to Kristen and his bedroom. Kristen followed him up.

“Sing?” Wilbur asked, Kristen smiled and nodded.

He left the room as Kristen started to sing.

Kristen came down to the living room. “So?”

“We just kidnapped a child.”

“His parents let him in the woods, it’s not kidnapping.”

“His father stabbed him, bloody hell.” He put his head in his hands.

“Well since I had siblings, I’ll go out to get things for him, you start on cleaning out one of the guest bedrooms.”

“Okay, okay. I love you, stay safe.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him on the cheek then left to go into the small village that was nearby.

He got up from the couch and went to one of their four guest/storage rooms. He stared to move the contents of the room into one of the other ones.

He didn’t finish moving everything before Wilbur woke up.

He heard the soft thump of feet hitting the ground then footsteps leave his and his wife’s bedroom. He looked out of the doorway and saw the four year old looking around in the hallway.

“Hey Wilbur,” He called out.

Wilbur’s eyes shot up to him.

“How are you feeling?” He walked over and got down to the boy’s level.

“My side feels weird.”

“Is it a sharp pain?”

Wilbur shook his head.

“Does it ache?”

Wilbur hesitant and nodded.

“The health potion did it’s best but yeah, it’ll ache for a bit.”

“I don’t like it.”

He sighed, “I don’t either, Kristen should be back with some children’s medicine, Okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded.

He ruffled the curly brown hair on the boy’s head. He stood up and Wilbur reached for his hand. He gently squeezed the boy’s hand and smiled softly.

“What are you doing?” Wilbur asked, brown eyes wide and questioning.

“I’m cleaning out one of the storage rooms.”

“Why?” The boy tilted his head to the side.

“For you.”

“Me?” He could feel confusion flowing through Wilbur.

“Yep!”

Wilbur’s face lit up with a smile. Pure, unfiltered joy came from the soulmate connection.

He chuckled and was definitely feeling fond.

“Can I help?” Wilbur asked.

“Sure, but not with anything heavy.”

Wilbur nodded.

Once they finished they went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Story?”

“You want me to tell you a story?”

Wilbur nodded.

He started to tell a tale of an adventure he gone on.

When Kristen got home he was just finishing up the story.

She chuckled softly as she walked over to the couch.

Wilbur looked up at her, grinning.

She smiled, “Does Phil tell good stories?”

Wilbur nodded.

“You got children’s medication?”

Kristen nodded and reached into her bag bringing out a bottle of children’s medicine.

“Is all that for me?” Wilbur asked, pointing at the bag.

“Most of it.”

The brown eyed boy grinned. He felt the awe the young boy was feeling.

That Night

Wilbur was asleep and Kristen and him were down in the living room.

“I have a soulmate connection,” He said.

“Do you know who?” Kristen looked over at him.

“Wilbur.”

“Familial?”

“I assume so.”

“So we’re keeping him?”

“Yep, I’ll build him a bed soon.”

Kristen laughed. “I’m sure you will.”

“I don’t understand how they could leave him in the woods.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t understand it either.” Kristen agreed.

He sighed. “Well I guess we have a kid.”

“We do, we do.”

  
  


And neither of them would change a thing.


	2. A Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's throat has been feeling weird for days and they can only guess what's happening.

“Dad?” Wilbur was at the door to the living room.

“Yeah Wil?” He turned to face the brunette boy. He absently focused on what the six year old was feeling, which was uncomfortable.

“My throat feels weird.”

“Is it sore?

Wilbur walked over to him, “Not really.”

“Any sharp pain?” Wilbur shook his head.

“Is it scratchy?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I don’t think there’s much we can do, but make sure to drink water, and if it gets worst tell Kristen or me.”

Wilbur nodded, “Okay Dad.”

* * *

Two Days Later

Kristen and him were cooking dinner in the kitchen while Wilbur was up in his room.

“Mom, Dad?” Wilbur called, probably from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re in the kitchen, Songbird,” Kristen called back.

Wilbur came to his door, “‘M voice is going away.”

“You’re losing your voice, sweetheart?” He asked.

Wilbur nodded.

Kristen looked over at him questions in her eyes.

“I’ll make you some tea.” He went to do so.

Wilbur sat down at the table watching them work.

He set the cup of tea in front of his son then went back to helping Kristen cook. Every couple minutes or so Wilbur would cough.

“Magic?” Kristen asked whispering.

“Maybe.”

“Can’t older magic-users check?”

“Only biological parents,” He grimaced, “Or magic users who’s magic is based on finding out. They’re either doctors or they fight people who use magic for bed.”

“So we have no way to find out.”

“Yeah, sadly we just have to wait.”

Kristen sighed and Wilbur coughed again.

While they were waiting for the food to cook, Kristen went to grab a thermometer and he sat down next to the brunette boy. Wilbur leaned into his side.

“Feeling any better?”

Wilbur shook his head.

Kristen came back in and took Wilbur’s temperature, “Normal, no fever.”

“Did your mother or father have any magic, Wil?” He asked.

Wilbur nodded, “He had invisibility and she had something she called ‘mind control’.”

“Okay, you’re probably getting your magic,” He said.

“What?” Kristen asked.

“Really?” Wilbur’s eyes went wide and he felt the timid hope that flowed through his son.

“Yeah, since it seems to have to do with your voice you’ll probably lose your voice.”

“I can teach you how to sign,” Kristen spoke up.

“Sign?” Wilbur asked.

“Sign Language, so you can communicate if you don’t have your voice,” Kristen explained.

“I’d like to learn too,” He said.

Kristen nodded, “Would you like that?”

Wilbur nodded his head rapidly, “Yes, please.”

She chuckled, “We’ll start tomorrow.”

Wilbur beamed.

He ruffled the five year old’s curly brown hair, smiling wide.

  
  


Throughout the next week Wilbur slowly lost more and more of his voice until he couldn’t do more than whisper. Thankfully Wilbur and him both had gained basic signing knowledge.

A week and a half after Wilbur originally came to tell him his throat felt weird, Wilbur asked a question whispering.

“What if I hurt people?”

“What?” He asked.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Dad.”

“The only way you can hurt someone with magic is if you purposely or accidentally when you first get your powers. Don’t worry I’ll help you learn to control it.”

Wilbur’s eyes lit up and a flood of joy came through the connection, as always happens when Wilbur’s reminded that Phil has magic.

“You will?”

He nodded, “I promise you, sweetheart.”

Wilbur laughed, and it was a beautiful sound even though it was nearly soundless.

He smiled, “I love you, Wil.”

Wilbur beamed back. “I love you too Dad.” He was sure Wilbur felt the rush of fondness that went through him,

  
  


4 Days Later

Wilbur had gone to communicating almost solely through sign two days ago and he asked Kristen to sing most nights.

“Dad” Wilbur signed.

“What is it?”

“My throat feels like static,” Wilbur had written in the small notebook he had, his other favorite way to communicate.

“Like TV static?” He asked.

Wilbur nodded.

“Well...It’s a strange symptom but I’m pretty sure it has to do with your magic.”

“Why” Wilbur titled his head to the side.

“Well it might be your vocal chords changing to be magic.”

The boy’s brown eyes widened in realization and then curly-haired boy nodded.

“It’ll go away,” He pushed thinking for a moment, “But, since you’ve been so good and you feel really icky, how about I convince your mom to let you have a milkshake.”

The rush of unfiltered joy that came from his son was worth every word of the lecture he’d get from his wife.

And really the grin the five year old gave him made it worth it all by itself.

* * *

2 Days Later - 1 AM

He woke up to the feeling of pain coming through his connection to Wilbur, something he hadn’t even felt when his son got stabbed the day they found him. He quickly shook Kristen awake.

“What?” She asked sleepily.

“Wil’s in pain, I think his magic is making itself known.”

Kristen blinked, fully awake now. “Let’s go.”

They got out of bed and went to Wilbur’s room.

Wilbur was curled in a ball in the middle of his bed.

Kristen rushed forward pulling the brown haired boy to his chest. He stood in the doorway, shocked at the fact that the pain was worse now that he was closer. Once he got himself in gear he joined his family on the bed.

“You didn’t mention anything about pain,” Kristen furiously whispered.

“I don’t remember pain, I think we block it out. My parents never mentioned pain either,” He whispered back.

“Why are you so unconcerned?”

“Because he can feel my every emotion, I’m trying to stay calm for him.”

Finally something overtook the pain that was coming from Wilbur, not that the fear was any better.

He wrapped both his arms and his wings around his family.

Kristen rested her head on his shoulder on they both watched, hearts hurting, as Wilbur cried silently, voice completely gone.

“What even is your magic?” She asked after awhile.

“I’ve told you before.”

“Tell me again.”

“My magic has to do with growth, I can make plants grown faster, I can make explosions bigger, etc. My least favorite thing I can do is make wounds, injuries bigger.”

“Can you help Wilbur at all?” She looked over at him.

“All magic uses the same principles, I can teach him to control it,” He explained.

She nodded and looked back at Wilbur.

Wilbur was obviously exhausted from crying but he couldn’t go to sleep because of the pain.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart, so good,” He whispered into Wilbur’s hair.

Wilbur eventually passed out and after Kristen laid down with their son in her arms, she fell back asleep.

He, however stayed up the rest of the night, watching over his small family. He was exhausted but he knew he would have never been able to get back to sleep, not into a restful one at least.

Kristen woke up first, blinking at the different surroundings. Her eyes settled on him sitting on the bed. “Did you get back to sleep?”

He shook his head, “Didn’t even try.”

“Phil.” Her tone was warning.

“I know, I know.” He put his hands up in surrender and didn’t look at her.

“You need to sleep.” Her tone went back to gentle.

“I will, I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“You can start go start breakfast,” She told him.

“That would require me to leave the room and neither my soulmate connection nor my hybrid instincts are too thrilled about that idea.” His wings started to fluff up.

Kristen reached a hand out to touch the closet of his two wings, “Okay we’ll go down once Wil wakes up.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” He nodded.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry love.”

A rush of confusion went through Wilbur and soon after the boy pushed himself up. He looked at both of them, confusion in his brown eyes. “What happened?” He signed.

“Your magic came in last night,” He explained.

“Oh” It was finger spelled.

“Are you hungry, Songbird?” Kristen asked.

Wilbur nodded.

He stood up and Kristen moved to set Wilbur down to get up herself.

Wilbur clung to Kristen and she looked at him for help. He reached and picked up his son. Wilbur buried his face in his shoulder. It reminded him of the day they found the young boy,  _ almost a year now. _

Kristen got up and they all went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Wilbur voice slowly came back, there wasn’t anything that immediately stood out to him as magic. Wilbur’s joy at being able to talk again was enough to distract him anyway.

After eleven days Wilbur’s joy at being able to talk again was enough to distract him anyway.

After elven days Wilbur’s voice was fully back and they boy felt good enough to sing again.

Wilbur asked Kristen to sing with him earlier that day so now they were on the back porch.

The two of them started signing and he noticed the magical quality to Wilbur’s voice.

They finished the song so he spoke up, “I think I know what your magic is.”

“What is it?” Wilbur asked, scrambling over to him.

“Your singing.”

“It’s  _ magic? _ ” Wilbur’s eyes were wide.

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“So I can’t sing anymore?” Wilbur sounded put out and he felt the sadness.

“No, no, you can, you juts can’t try to get anyone to do something for you when you sing,” He assured.

“Okay.” Wilbur nodded seriously.

Kristen smiled.

He kissed the top of Wilbur’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD THIS TO THE SERIES, I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
